Symmetry, Love and Everything in Between
by xXStarGirl13Xx
Summary: Symmetry and Maka, Kid doesn't know which he loves more. but all it takes is a visit to Stein and Kid's whirlwind of Emotions are figured out.One-shot KidXMaka some OOC. please review! criticism is welcome:


**So long time no review huh? Man ive been away lonnggg! Well tooo celebrate me being officially in the writing business, Ive wrote up this quick one-shot of kid being hopelessly in love I hope ya'll enjoy it and review please!:)**

I sat on the floor as I watched my father gaze into the mirror. The mirror that let him see all of Death City, it let him contact anyone and anyone contact him, with the code of course. He stared deeply into it, watching his town with so much passion. He would give his life for anyone of the people in this town that I knew. But one question pondered on my mind.

"Father?"

"Yes Kiddo?"

"Do you love this city?" he turned to look at me. I sat up more and stared back, proving I was serious. His face took on a serious look, well as serious as he could get with that silly mask he adopted so many years ago. He thought for some time before responding.

"Well, in a way, yes. I do very much love this city," he looked back at me, waiting for my reaction. I rolled this new thought over in my mind before deciding on my next question.

"But why?" he sighed and sat down next to me.

"Well, over the years, I've formed an unbreakable bond with this town. I've grown so attached and I have never once regretted binding my soul to this wonderful town. By doing this, I've come to love this city. I've watched wonderful people come and go. 800 years is a long, long time obviously but I've enjoyed every year. I've seen people grow up and die. Being a Reaper is not easy. You must survive through something no one else can understand. You must sit and watch as the ones you love pass on. I love this city and I understood the consequences when I gave this city my whole life and very soul. You will understand as you get older Kid," he finished, rather satisfied with his answer. I thought about this and I knew what he meant. I would have to suffer also. I will one day become a reaper, my soul conjoined as one with an intimate, unsymmetrical object.

"But father?"

"Yes?"

"What IS love?" I asked. He looked at me and chuckled.

"One day kiddo, you'll have to answer these same questions. I hope you know the answers to them by then," with that reply he left the death room, leaving me to ponder those unsatisfying answers.

~o.o~

I wandered the halls of the school, like every other evening spent not at home. Do I love symmetry? Well of course, I thought, I mean I adore it. It is my favorite thing to talk about and to see and to make. If it's possible to do symmetry then I love that too. Symmetry is a way of life. I love symmetry. Anything that isn't symmetrical, I don't love right? But... I love her though. I mean if you think about it she IS symmetrical. With her two even pig tails and her pleated skirt? She is symmetrical and I DO love her.

I kept wandering until I walked past Professor Stein's classroom, with him sitting at his desk. I decided to ask Stein about it, about my dilemma over love. I walked in the room, knocking on the wall to signal my presence. Stein didn't look up until I stood in front of his desk. He looked at me and motioned for me to sit. I sat down on a desk in the front.

"Professor?"

"Kid."

"Do you know what love is?"

"Yes. It is emotion of strong affection and personal attachment. In philosophical context, love is a virtue representing all human kindness, compassion, and affection. Love may also be described as actions towards others based on compassion or on affection-"

"Stein?"

"Yes?"

"Like an example?"

"Alright. Let's take your love for Maka-"

"WHA-"

"Don't deny it, I'm a scientist. I notice this things,"

"Scientist aren't physiologists either" I mumbled under my breath.

"Anyway. Why do you love her? Why do you talk to her? Why do try to be with her every moment of the day?"

"Because I love her voice and her laugh. I love how when she's mad she yells and Maka-chops everyone. I love how she reads so much and is determined to make Soul a Death Scythe. She is kind and gentle. She's beautiful and I get nervous around her. Every time she says my name I get butterflies. If she ever got mad at me or hated me I would cry. If she ever died or left I would die. I don't know how to explain it, I just love her,"

"That, Kid, is your answer," Stein replied and continued his paperwork. I stood astounded. I knew all along and didn't realize it. I left the classroom satisfied and made my way home deciding what to do with my new dilemma involving symmetry and love.

**CUT! And that, my dear readers is a wrap!**** Ill be working on more things in the next week or so.**** Just kidding. Just kidding to that too. Ill have a new spicy lemon up for everyone to read and a sequel that ive been anxious to put up so until them my lovelies:D**


End file.
